


It's So Deadly, My Dear

by 108am



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Conversations, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation suitable only at midnight when the mind is numbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Deadly, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why, but the atmosphere of this drabble really reminds me of [Dangerous Mind](http://108am.livejournal.com/13385.html). Subconscious reminder that I should work on that story? Probably. ¬_¬

“Hyung, if I die today, would you miss me?”

“No.”

Changmin looked at Jaejoong, surprised and almost bewildered. “Why not?”

Jaejoong gripped onto the steering wheel, his eyes were focused on the dark road ahead. Even though he could see all of the city lights illuminating the space, there was still a strange, cold and lonely feeling. Everything felt so empty, and the only thing that could reassure him that he was alive right now was listening to the soft humming of the car engine, and hearing the voice next to him.

“Because you wouldn’t dare to leave me alone.”


End file.
